bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Raging River
Romanized Title Raging River Japanese Title Raging River English Title Raging River Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2000 Romaji Tsumetai kaze ga fuite, hitori tachidomaru Ukare sugita hibi ga itte, tsui ni michi wo mi ushinau Kono sai nigete shimaou, dare mo tomeya shinai yo Soredemo mae ni suzue motto, fumidasu ashi wa tsureteru Ima goro anata wa nani shiterun darou? Mi ageta sore wa itsumo mabushii blue... Yume wo egaite ita, sukoshi zutsu te ni iretekita Nani hitotsu ushinau maito, itsu no manika obieteita Kono yo nageteku nara, oite yuku dake darou? Aruki hajimeta koro ni modoritai Stand up in the middle of the raging river, wash away, wash away Dare ni mo iyase wa shinai, itami daite, tatakae Struggle in the middle of the raging river, wash away, wash away Dare to mo wakachi aenai, itami daite, nemure... Yasashii hi wo abite, mata hitotsu hana wo hiraku Kazoe kirenu omoi ukabe, kisetsu wa hitasura nagareteru Subete ukeireru, yuuki ga hoshii Rikari are kuruu kawa wo ima watarou Stand up in the middle of the raging river, wash away, wash away Dare ni mo iyase wa shinai, itami daite, tatakae Struggle in the middle of the raging river, wash away, wash away Kaerinu monotachi ni te wo futte, jibun no tameni, mou ichido Wash away, wash away, itami daite, tatakae... Japanese 冷たい風がふいて 一人立ち止まる 浮かれすぎた日々が逝って ついに道を見失う このさい逃げてしまおう 誰も止めやしないよ それでも前に進もうと 踏み出す足はもつれてる 今ごろあなたは何してるんだろう 見上げた空はいつも眩しいblue 夢を描いてた 少しずつ手に入れてきた 何一つ失うまいと いつの間にか怯えていた この世を嘆くなら老いてゆくだけだろう 歩きはじめた頃に戻りたい Stand up in the middle of the raging river Wash away Wash away 誰にも癒せはしない痛み抱いて戦え Struggle up in the middle of the raging river Wash away Wash away 誰とも分かち合えない痛み抱いて眠れ 優しい陽を浴びて また一つ 花は開く 数えきれぬ想い浮かべ 季節はひたすら流れてる すべてを受け入れる勇気が欲しい 怒り荒れ狂う川を今 渡ろう Stand up in the middle of the raging river Wash away Wash away 誰にも癒せはしない痛み抱いて戦え Struggle up in the middle of the raging river Wash away Wash away 痛み抱いて　戦え English In the midst of blowing cold wind, I stand alone Fleeting images of days past start to disappear And then, I begin to lose sight of the road home Up to here, I have run away—don't stop me To move ahead, I'll take one step and the other leg will follow I wonder what you're doing at this moment When I look up, what I see is always the blinding blue sky... I painted my dream—my hand had a small part in it What is the one thing that's missing? I don't know when I started to feel afraid about that But if I just keep grieving, I'll only grow old, right? Since stepping out, this is the first time I've longed to go home Stand up in the middle of the raging river, wash away, wash away Don't anyone come to help me, I'll embrace this pain and fight on Struggle in the middle of the raging river, wash away, wash away Don't expect anyone to understand—I'll embrace this pain and sleep away Bathing in the gentle sun's rays, yet another flower blooms open Counting the memories that float by, the season is flowing away I accept everything that comes, but still long for courage It's time for me to now cross this madly raging river Stand up in the middle of the raging river, wash away, wash away Don't anyone come to help me, I'll embrace this pain and fight on Struggle in the middle of the raging river, wash away, wash away I wave to those returning home, and one more time, for my sake... Wash away, wash away I'll embrace this pain and fight on...